witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Skellen
|Gender = Male |Affiliations = Nilfgaardian Secret Service Skellen's gang |Parents = Bertram Skellen |Image = Gwent cardart nilfgaard stefan skellen.png |Aka = Tawny Owl |Race = Human |Eye_color = Brown |Hair_color = Brown |Appears_books = |Status = Deceased |Partner = Chloe Stitz }} |audio = Stefan Skellen voice line.ogg}} Stefan Skellen (d. ), known as Tawny Owl, was a Nilfgaardian coroner and member of the Imperial Secret Service. Biography Little is known about Stefan Skellen's life prior entering in the Nilfgaardian Secret Services. Before becoming Imperial Coroner, he was probably a bandit or the leader of a free company, the kind of company that wanders through villages robbing, raping and killing. His friendship with Vattier de Rideaux permitted him to quickly climb the career ladder until he became one of the Emperor's main agents. After the Slaughter of Cintra, since Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach failed in the task of bringing Princess Cirilla to the Imperial court, Stefan Skellen was tasked with finding, capturing and bringing Ciri to Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. To achieve this, he formed a gang full of various mercenaries and also hired Leo Bonhart, a famous and noted bounty hunter. However his plans were different: indeed, he wasn't fully convinced of a totalitarian regime in the empire and so, as a believer in a constitutional monarchy that could later evolve into a democracy, he took part in a conspiracy along with Joachim de Wett, Count d'Arvy, Berengar Leuvaarden, the Count Broinne and Ardal aep Dahy to overthrow Emperor Emhyr var Emreis and he used his gang to kill Ciri instead of capturing her as Emhyr ordered. Bonhart managed in the task of finding Ciri, who in the meantime joined the Rats, but he didn't keep the deal: indeed, instead of killing the girl, he captured her and brought her to Claremont, where he forced her to fight in the arena of his cousin Houvenaghel. Later Skellen, Bonhart and Rience had a meeting in Unicorn, where they discussed about Ciri's fate, who in the meantime was tied in the main square of the village. During their discussion however, Joanna Selborne and Neratin Ceka, freed Ciri who started running away. During her escape, Skellen hit and left a permanent mark on the left of Ciri's face in the form of a scar using an Orion, his choice of weaponry. After the death of Vilgefortz, the Impera Brigade captured him in Stygga Castle. He was declared a traitor, tried, and sentenced to death by hanging on the Millennium Square, although Vattier de Rideaux tried to ask for mercy for him to Emhyr. Trivia * In , the rope with which Stefan Skellen was hanged is among the various bits of Nilfgaardian paraphernalia collected by Caesar Bilzen and discovered by Geralt during the course of the quest "A Dangerous Game". * He also appears on a gwent card. Gallery Tw3 cardart nilfgaard stefan skellen.png|Gwent card Stefan Skellen concept art.jpg|Concept art Tw3 Stefan Skellen rope.png|Stefan Skellen's hanging rope References External links * cs:Stefan Skellen de:Stefan Skellen es:Stefan Skellen fr:Stefan Skellen it:Stefan Skellen pl:Stefan Skellen pt-br:Stefan Skellen ru:Стефан Скеллен uk:Стефан Скеллен Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters